


Yearning

by lebiishoujo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebiishoujo/pseuds/lebiishoujo
Summary: They say ‘alone’ and ‘lonely’ are not the same – she agrees because now, she’s both. Being married to C&R's Jumin Han isn't a fairytale — they didn't always live happily ever after, or will they?A story about MC and Jumin's biggest argument — and how their love overcame the challenge.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 256





	1. Phone call.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea few months ago and it just won't leave me alone. And so, because I am stuck at home due to the quarantine, I decided to write it down to share. Not beta-read. I have never published anything before but I hope someone will enjoy this. :)

3:16 PM. Bored.

Hmm. It’s quite not the right way to describe how she’s feeling as she’s lying down on their king-sized bed in their enormous penthouse. She was absent-mindedly caressing Elizabeth the 3rd’s soft fur. 

It was another day of waking up without Jumin Han, her husband whose schedule is always so hectic. She’s already used to her lazy afternoons after she has responded to her emails for the upcoming 4th RFA party. 

4 RFA parties. Wow. She’s been with Jumin for that long – over 3 years. But whenever she thinks about his proposal on that first party, their wedding, and their honeymoon – it still feels like it just happened yesterday. Probably because she still loves him the same, even more actually. 

Then there’s her husband that – despite his busy schedule – never failed to express his love for her. Though he has toned down the material gifts because she asked him to, there’s still the morning breakfast waiting for her on their dining table when she wakes up with a note from her husband who didn’t want to wake her peaceful slumber. He would also carry her from the couch to their bedroom when she falls asleep in her attempt to wait for him to come home. She would also wake up because of his peppered kisses all over her face and neck. The only thing was, it always ended there. When their kisses become heated, their bodies just won’t cooperate – she was too sleepy and he was too tired they’d just end up sleeping while cuddling.

For the past couple of months, these were their normal scenarios. 

The RFA party is approaching which meant they’d be both extra busy. She could sense it from the notifications she receives on her phone waiting for her attention. 

_Ding… Ding… Ding…_

The notifications just won’t stop.

“Ugh! Not now! Later.” She mumbled as she put her phone on silent mode.

Bored – she’s not bored. She could have all the entertainment she’d want. She’s just… alone. And does she feel… lonely? They say ‘alone’ and ‘lonely’ are not the same – she agrees because now, she’s both. She misses her husband. Sure, they still live under the same roof but they rarely see each other. Phone call was not even an option because she knows if he’s not busy, he’s always calling her. So to call him now, means she’d just disturb him. She also wants, no, needs her husband to take her to bed. Seriously, when was the last time they made love to each other?

Upon acknowledging her loneliness, tears started to well up but she instantly got up and stopped herself, “No! You married Jumin Han. Which means you married his profession. You saw this coming.” 

And just like the unexplainable attraction they have for each other, her phone’s screen lit up telling her that her husband is calling her. She picked it up and answered it as quick as lightning.

“Jumin, my love.”

“MC, my love.” Ah, damn! He misses his voice saying her name. God, she loves him so.

“Is something the matter, love?”

“Did I disturb my lovely wife?”

“I was just taking a break from answering the emails. What’s up?”

She was trying to hide her giddiness – like a teenage girl who received a call from her crush. 

There was a quick pause from Jumin’s end.

“I… I might not be home tonight. But I’ll try to fix this issue I have with my investor and I’ll come back home as soon as possible.” _Crack. She heard a sound of crack. Was it her heart? She wasn’t sure, but it stung._

“Oh, I see. What happened? Is everything alright?” She was still genuinely concerned for him and the C&R.

“Don’t worry, my love. I just need to fly to their city to discuss things personally and I think we’ll manage this. After all, what was that you always tell me? ‘There’s nothing Jumin Han can’t fix,’ right?”

She smiled. She could also imagine his smile on the other side. Still, she sighed hoping her husband didn’t hear it on his end.

“Yes! That’s true. So once you have settled everything, come back to me, okay?”

“I’ll have the meeting first thing in the morning tomorrow so I can immediately go home to my two lovely kittens, I promise.”

“Take care, my love. I’ll be waiting.”

“MC?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry. I really want to be with you but – “

“Jumin, I know. You don’t have to apologize. I love you.”

“I love you so much.”

After they said their goodbyes, they dropped the call and MC laid back down to their bed.

“Well, Elizabeth. I guess it’s just you and me tonight… Again!”


	2. Good Morning.

It was already past midnight when Jumin finally reached their penthouse. He could have gone back earlier if he declined the lunch with his investor but they were very persistent. As he enters his abode and sees his wife sleeping on the couch, he regrets his decision to dine with his investor. He called to inform her he’s going to be home late, but obviously, she still waited.

After greeting Elizabeth who craved for his attention, he sat on the couch where his wife was sleeping. He gently cupped her face – like a glass he could break should he hold her tightly – and kissed her lips he craved so much.

“I’m home, my love.”

She woke to her husband’s kiss albeit half still sleeping. 

“Jumin?” 

She tried to open her eyes but they immediately shut close not ready to wake up. Jumin’s heart warmed with love for the woman he’s gazing at. She suddenly raised her arms like a child wanting to be picked up by her parent.

“Carry me to bed,” it sounded like a question than a request. Jumin caressed her face once more.

“You need not ask, my princess.”

As he lifted her, her arms wrapped around his neck and she rested her head on the crook of his neck, inhaling her favorite scent while kissing his skin despite the sleepy state she’s in.

“I missed you. Terribly,” she sighed on his skin.

“I’m sorry, MC. I should have come home earlier. I miss you so much.”

“Hnn~,” she shook her head. “You’re here now, Mr. Han. It’s all that matters.”

The next morning when she woke up, she was a bit confused as to why she was already in their bedroom as she clearly remembers she fell asleep on the couch. As she blinked her eyes to the morning light, she remembered her husband carrying her to bed. She immediately turned to the other side of the bed hoping to catch him before he heads to work.

But of course, it’s empty. 

She gets up to look for the morning note he usually leaves for her – none. Strange. She taps her phone’s screen for messages – 19 emails from potential guests, none from her husband. She didn’t bother checking the messenger because if Jumin wanted to send her a personal message, he usually didn’t use the app.

He might’ve been in a rush he forgot to send a message. She understands but still, she feels… neglected?

“Princess, I’m glad you’re awake. Good morning, my love. Will you please join me for breakfast?”

She jumped upon hearing her husband’s voice as he entered their room, he was already dressed for work. He stood beside their bed and bent down to give her a good morning kiss. Only then, she realized how thirsty she was for her husband’s affection. The moment Jumin gave her an opening, she slid her tongue inside his mouth while her hands grasped his neck like her life depended on it. Her kiss was far from gentle – it was ferocious. She could feel Jumin smiling on her lips as he planted his hands on the mattress for support. Jumin let out a moan when she bit his lower lip – a moan that elicited a throaty whimper of her own from the heat that was driving her mad inside. They had to break the kiss for air.

“I want my breakfast in bed, Jumin.”

“You’ll make me late for my meeting with my father, kitten.” 

“I don’t care,” she sighed as she devoured her husband’s lips again. 

She could also feel Jumin’s heat building up as his hand gripped her hip and his kiss lowered to her neck to leave her marks. Yes, this is her victory. That damned meeting can wait… Wait. Meeting? With his father? 

“Wait,” she cupped his face to make him look at her. “Did you say meeting with your father?”

“Yes, I did.” He kissed her lips again.

She shot up from their position gently pushing him away.

“Then clearly, _this_ is not the breakfast you should be having.” Jumin gave her a confused look to which she playfully rolled her eyes on. “You have a meeting with your father – which usually takes forever, after that will be your long day at your office. You need a lot of energy.” 

She got off from the bed dragging her husband with her.

“Come on, let’s have a _real_ breakfast.”

“MC, are you sure?”

She smirked at him and gave his lips a peck. “I plan to make you pay next week.” 

She continued dragging him to the dining table where their breakfast was waiting for them.


	3. Break, Fast

It has been a while since they last had a meal together. So even though she wants to have Jumin for herself, she forced herself to be contented with the breakfast time they were sharing. They still had a little over than 30 minutes before Jumin heads to work.

They caught up with each other – he told her about work, as well as his plans for the party while she told him about the progress for the event and what she’s up to when she’s free. There’s a strange feeling having this conversation, they live under the same roof but it seems like they don’t. None of them voiced their thoughts about it. They know that they are both trying to make everything work despite the busy schedule they both have. She has more important things to discuss with him. 

“Which reminds me, MC. You mentioned something about making me pay you back next week. How can I make it up to you?” He asked after sipping his coffee, and her face lit up remembering about it.

“Do you know what the occasion next week is?” She asked trying to still herself on her seat concealing her excitement. Jumin, on the other hand, gave her a blank look.

“I’m not sure yet. I haven’t checked with Ms. Kang regarding my calendar for next week,” he replied after a thought – her face dropped but she immediately smiled again hoping her husband didn’t catch that. He’s a busy man after all.

“It’s our anniversary, my love.” She smiled at him and his eyes widened upon realization of the important occasion – their anniversary and her birthday, both on the same day.

“Princess… I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to forget. I’ve just been disoriented with the dates recently.” She could tell from his expression how he genuinely forgot and she could not take it against him. She grabbed his hand to calm him down. 

“It’s fine, Jumin, I know. I am not blaming you. I just wish you could free your Friday evening next week to celebrate. I have everything planned already.”

Their eyes glued to each other and they exchanged smiles. There might be a lot of hurdles in their relationship because one, he is Jumin Han of C&R – a very prestigious image of Korea’s business industry, and two, her being the pillar of RFA. Both the success of C&R and RFA has dragged their time away from each other but when they gaze at each other like this, they both know that their love for each other only grows fonder. 

He nodded at her and squeezed her hand telling her ‘of course’. He asked her of her plans and she told him she just wanted to have a simple dinner on their rooftop, eating food she’ll prepare. He tried to go against what she had planned, it’s going to be a very special day for them and he didn’t want her to waste her energy. They could just make some reservations. She insisted on her plans and when she explained it means more to her than dining in a restaurant, he couldn’t say no to her. She also pleaded him not to bother getting her any presents – she just wants to be with him. 

He took her hand and kissed it. “I am a businessman, Mrs. Han and I only accept contracts that provide me merits and to not give my wife a present, it’s out of argument. So tell me, what else do you have in mind?”

His phone beside his plate rang. It was Jaehee. They both looked at each other and back to his phone. She encouraged him to answer it. “Good morning, Ms. Kang… Yes, I know… About that, Jaehee, could you please do something about the meeting with my father? I am having a very important discussion with my wife.” He addressed her as ‘Jaehee’ instead of ‘Ms. Kang’, and she immediately knows that he is asking her a favor as a friend and not as his assistant. There was a long pause as he was fidgeting with his fork and staring at his plate. “WHAT? Are you certain? How did you… Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

He stood from his chair and explained to her that there were some urgent matters in his office to which he used some alien language about business she didn’t understand. He gave her a tender kiss and fled to work, not even bothering to say goodbye to Elizabeth.

This is the life, the life of a JUMIN HAN’s wife. She should’ve known they called it ‘breakfast’ because it could be this fast.


	4. Family

She was going on about her normal daily routine, replying to emails, chatting with RFA members for guest suggestions and about the emails they also receive from people who want to join the party. Yoosung gave her contact details of VIPs from famous universities who hunted him down when they knew he was a college student. Zen gave a list of actors and actresses he wanted to invite to the party. Zen, she smiled, good thing he was also very busy with his photoshoots, filming, and commercials lately or else, he’d rat on her about Jumin leaving her alone most of the time. He probably understands the situation now since everyone has too much on their plates, lately. But seriously though, she hasn’t finished contacting the first batch of contacts and now, more guests are incoming. Will the venue be okay?

Oh! The venue! She’s also going to have a meeting with the venue manager later. Everything needs to be smooth flowing just like their previous parties. But this time, she needs to make sure every guest will be indoors. It seems that every year, their guests just keep on increasing and increasing.

She also had a video conference with the Person-in-Charge of their charities. She has to make sure that the money they receive directly goes to their chosen causes. 

Her email inbox wasn’t just flooded with emails from guests, but from media companies as well. All hoping to cover the upcoming party and all hoping to get a chance for an interview with the Hans and how their married life has progressed since the first party. She chuckled from her own sarcasm – if only they knew how solitary she has been lately. She has been avoiding too much media attention as much as she could. There are still, after all, numbers of people falsely accusing her as a social climber or gold digger which she has trained herself to ignore but they nevertheless inflict pain mentally and emotionally.

It was already past one in the afternoon. Her appointment with the venue manager will be at 3:30 PM. Maybe she can take a nap for now. 

She curled her arms above the table to rest her head on them. 5 minutes, or 10. She wants a break. But then, her phone’s message notification rang again. She internally rolled her eyes as she grabbed her phone to check which guest it was but to her surprise, it was her husband. She sat up straight to read his message, suddenly oblivious to the tiredness she felt seconds ago.

Jumin’s message said:

_“Hello, my love. I hope I am not distracting you from anything important. Today has been very busy here at the office as well but fortunately, I could take a quick break. Don’t worry, I already ate and I hope you have, too. I just couldn’t keep my mind off from the plans you have for us next week. I want to cuddle you under the stars. Well, I want to do more things under the stars with you (smirk emoji). After all these, I promise to spend more time with you. I cannot wait to see our little ones running around our house playing with Elizabeth the 3rd. Ah, thinking of our growing family in our house makes my heart seem like it’s going to explode. I love you, my princess.”_

After all this time, Jumin still knows how to make her heart do a backflip in her ribcage. 

But… _Little ones_ … Her face wrinkled as she shut her eyes. This was another topic she wanted to discuss with him over breakfast today. For the past year, Jumin has been opening more about his desire to have kids with her. The only thing was, she could not tell him she wasn’t ready yet. Financially, it doesn’t even concern her even if she forced herself to. Jumin as a father? It’s the best gift a child can receive. Her? As a mother? She’s not entirely sure yet. 

Ever since Jumin opened about the subject ‘family’ with her, she started taking contraceptive pills without her husband’s consent. Not because she doubted Jumin in the least, but mostly because she doubted herself immensely. She was scared of how he'd react but she didn’t want to keep it from Jumin anymore. She knows he’d understand if she told him about how she’s feeling. Or maybe, just an assurance from Jumin will completely change her mind. For the past couple of months, she also stopped taking them because, who was she kidding? How can she get pregnant when they rarely even hold hands together recently? 

She has been desperately wanting to discuss it with her husband but just like their breakfast today, she always gets interrupted or has been denied of an opportunity to have a proper conversation with him.

There’s always next time. And when that next time comes, she’ll probably be ready to start a family with him since it’s gonna take a while for that to arrive. 


	5. Presents

Wednesday. Two more days and it’ll be Friday.

Jumin kept counting the days until their anniversary and her birthday. He had been away on business trips but it didn’t wipe their anniversary away from his mind. It was also great that his Wednesday cooperated. He wasn’t as busy as he was few weeks ago. He just needed to sign three more contracts. He’ll have the time to contemplate on what presents to give her and what outfit to surprise her with. Being married to MC made him learn that it’s the elegant but simple dresses that fit her perfectly rather than the ones that scream _extravagance_. 

Dresses are always part of his surprises, but they weren’t his _presents_. He slouched his back to his swivel chair as he finished signing the last paper, elbows on the armrests, chin rested on his hand while in deep thought. What should he give her this time? Is there even something he hasn’t provided her yet? Jewelries made her happy but only because it’s from him, not because she desired them – same with all the other material gifts he gave her. 

“Are there some complications with the contracts, Mr. Han?” Jaehee’s voice brought his mind back to his office. He didn’t even realize he was staring at the contracts he just signed nor did he notice her entering.

“No, everything’s fine, Ms. Kang,” he responded as he handed her the papers. 

“Your meeting with Mr. Adams will be at 4:00 PM. Do you have any requests, sir?”

“No, no. That’d be all, Ms. Kang. We still have few more hours, you can have your break first.”

“I’ll gladly accept that offer, Mr. Han,” Jaehee turned to leave her boss’s office. Before she could exit the door, he called her given name to which she immediately turned back to him.

“How does my weekend calendar look like?” Jaehee faced her boss slash friend and gave him a smile but didn’t move away from the door.

“Mr. Han, I will not pretend I do not know the occasion on Friday. I made sure your weekend was free. MC would chew my ears out if I didn’t do it, too. Also, I think she has been mentioning the beach a lot lately,” she shrugged. Jumin’s expression was that of a businessman satisfied with the terms read out to him but she knows his hidden expressions when he’s happy.

“For that, Ms. Kang. I am obliged to arrange some paid leaves for you. Thank you. Please enjoy your coffee break.” Jaehee turned and exited his office her months-worth of fatigue instantly dispersing. 

Jumin, on the other hand, felt like an alit bulb was on his head. His wife only needed his time and he needed hers in return. It’s going to be a wonderful weekend alone with her at the beach. He needs to make some calls first. 


	6. Behind Closed Cupboards

Thursday.

MC has frequently reminded him of their celebration for the next day. As if he’d forget it – never again. His calm demeanor didn’t give off the excitement he’s feeling. If he could fast-forward time, he’d do it without a doubt.

MC felt like there was a zoo in her stomach – butterflies be too much of an understatement. Every year, prior to her private anniversary celebration with Jumin, their RFA friends celebrated with them her birthday. This year, however, she has managed to convince them to celebrate it alone with her husband. Jaehee also freed his weekend and she just wanted to laze around the penthouse with him. She took a mental note of convincing her husband to give her a week-long vacation as a reward and as a token of her gratitude.

Due to their 3-day holiday, though, the couple’s Thursday schedule was ridiculously busy. They both had to squeeze whatever they could for the whole Thursday and Jumin could still work until afternoon on Friday, promising to leave MC alone with her preparations.

So, it wasn’t a surprise when, he arrived home few minutes before midnight, his lovely wife was already in bed sound asleep obviously too tired from her day. She left a note on his side of the bed saying, _“Sorry, my love. Too tired. Make it up 2 u tom. <3 XOXO.”_

His migraine has been killing him since this afternoon, too. He took a hot shower hoping to relieve the pain but to no cost. Wine. Wine will definitely help. Wrong. It made him sleepy but he couldn’t sleep from his headache. He got up from their bed and headed to their bathroom cupboards, where they keep all of their medicines. His wife is a genius. Living alone, he never stored any medicine in his room. In fact, his cupboards were only for towels. But ever since they shared a bedroom, she stored various types of medicines in case they needed them. She really is an angel, even now when she’s asleep, she’s still his savior. 

He scanned through the cupboards for the migraine pill – for hyperacidity, no, fever, colds. As he continued to search for the medicine, he found a box labeled ‘ _levonorgestrel / ethinylestradiol'_. There was a small note taped to it with the penmanship of MC: _Start of intake 5/14/2019_. Almost a year now.

He couldn’t recall MC ever mentioning about any medication she’s in. The brand and type of medicine was also very unfamiliar to him. He took his phone from their nightstand and made a quick research. As he read the results, his body felt numb and cold.

_Levonorgestrel is used by women to prevent pregnancy after birth control failure or unprotected sex._

Prevent... pregnancy? Suddenly, his brain went blank — like he could not process any single information anymore. All he could feel were his cold sweat and racing heart he could hear his own breath. 

His MC – the person he wants to build his empire with, has been keeping this from him all along? He didn’t know what to process first – the thumping of his head, his heart, or the disappointment? He had always told her how he wanted to have a family with her… and… She’s been secretly trying to stop it from becoming? Why? Then, what did she want from him?

There was no way he could process everything now. His thoughts and reasoning were too irrational at the moment. He returned the box in the cupboard just like how it was placed there before he discovered it. 

One emotion kept growing in his heart that he didn’t want. It caused tears to form in his bloodshot eyes but the emotion was too strong he stopped his tears from falling. Has he ever felt this emotion towards MC? No, and he doesn’t want to, but it’s there and it keeps on manifesting in him – _anger_. 

Alcohol. He needs alcohol – a lot of alcohol! 

~~~

The next day, MC awoke feeling so refreshed and inspired. She has all the energy for this day. Her husband was already out when she got up. No notes, no messages, nothing. 

She giggled, “I’ll make him pay for it later.”


	7. The Silence before the Storm

Finally! Today was the day. MC was filled with excitement. After months of being so busy and being kept away from each other, she can now feel it was all worth it for this day and the weekend awaiting them. She’s very happy to have convinced him to prepare everything – from the menu to the tables she’d set on the rooftop, of course, Elizabeth the 3rd also had her own setup with them.

She spent her afternoon going through their gigantic walk-in wardrobe to pick a matching outfits for her and Jumin. When it comes to her husband, she can be a mind reader sometimes so she had an inkling that he’d send her a dress that day – she’ll try convince him to use that dress for their weekend. She wants this night to be simple and just be about them. They’ll be taking them all off by the end of dinner anyway. She let out giggle for the hundredth time this day.

After spending almost an hour and a half in the wardrobe, she has finally chosen a knee-length navy blue dress. It had three quarter length sleeves, the V-cut of the neckline ran down to her chest but didn’t show too much, the belt hugged her hips and the skirt flowed down to her knees. Decent, but not too much. As for her husband, she chose a simple white dress shirt without a necktie. She planned to fold the sleeves to three quarters as well, three buttons on the top opened, and the ends tucked to his pants. The pants she chose matched the color of her dress. Imagining her husband in this outfit was already enough to drop herself on her knees should she succumb to her own weakness.

While she was cooking the food they’ll be having, she kept on receiving calls from the RFA members to give their birthday greetings. The twins even joked about hacking the Korean military to shoot Honey Buddha Chips cannons to their penthouse. Yoosung was still sad that they didn’t celebrate together but also expressed he was happy for her. V sent her an email greeting along with a photo attachment of one he took in Italy. Zen was still insisting her that it still wasn’t too late to make preparations for a party. He also joked that he’d crash their dinner to make sure Jumin didn’t give her a boring celebration. She laughed at his brotherly teasing. Jaehee called her on her coffee break but she was obviously in a rush since according to her, it was _hell_ at the office. Jaehee asked MC if everything was okay to which she was puzzled – of course everything was running smoothly. Jaehee sighed with relief, it seems that Jumin has been too stressed today and has been keeping himself a little too busy. MC thought he might’ve wanted to finish everything on time.

She finished everything at 7:48 PM, a little later than expected but she still managed. She took a shower and applied light make-up and finished around past 8:30 PM – Jumin should be home any minute now. She tried calling him but his phone was out of reach. She tried calling Jaehee next and was relieved to know he sent Jaehee home early today – which meant he won’t be working overtime. 

She has finished setting up everything on the rooftop – 9:00 PM. Still no sign from her husband. She called his office, the phone rang endlessly. She tried his mobile phone again, it was ringing but no answer. She was starting to feel anxious hoping everything was okay. She sent him messages via text and the messenger to ask where he was, no reply. She wanted to call Jaehee again but she has bothered her so much this week already. Also, she went home early today so she probably has no idea what he’s up to.

10:05 PM. Still no sign of Jumin nor a single message from him. She finally sent him a voice message, “Jumin, please if you receive this, call me. I am worried sick here. Where are you?”

11:00 PM. This is all too pointless – the food have gone cold and her make-up probably ruined from fidgeting with concern. She decided to move everything back inside. She could still wait for him. Few minutes before midnight, their doorbell rang. She ran to the door as quick as she could. She was surprised to see Zen. Her shock was probably visible from her expressions.

“Whoa! I hope that wolf hasn’t devoured you yet. I just dropped by to give you my present – I’m being kind today this wine is for you and that beast! Told you I’d crash! Ah, your guards just let me in I’m surprised that trust fund kid hasn’t blocked me from his penthouse.”

“You… haven’t happened to hear from him, have you?”

“What? MC, hear from who?”

“Jumin, he’s still not at home.”

“What?! Let me give that as—idiot a piece of my mind,” he fished his phone out of his pocket.

“No! Zen, please don’t! I… I might have done something to upset him. If you called now, it might worsen everything. Sorry.” Zen couldn’t fathom her expressions, she was obviously dejected but she still faked her smile. “Anyway, Zen. Would you like some steak? I need to heat them on the microwave though.”

Zen obliged. He couldn’t leave this girl alone he has learned to love like his own family. He was furious at Jumin and wanted to ask MC a lot of questions but she never uttered a single word after he entered their penthouse. Zen took the plate with the steak from her. 

“I’m not hungry, after all. What’s going on here, MC?”

She sighed, her pretense to look unaffected too obvious. “Well, as much as I want to tell you, but that’s also my question. Sorry, Zen, I’m tired after all. I want to sleep.” She started pushing him out of the door. “Thanks for dropping by, and the wine. Good night.” She closed the door leaving Zen confused and without a choice but to head home. 

1:00 AM. She sat on their living room with their TV turned on, if Jumin was caught in an accident, it would be on the news flash but there wasn’t any. She stared at the TV program not even paying attention to anything. Did she upset him with her plans? Was it too much? Jumin was always into splurging when it comes to their anniversary, maybe he didn’t like her idea. But her Jumin won’t do this to her. He was excited a few days ago. Did she say something wrong? They barely even talk anymore. Then, what is it?

Could it be that... 

_Has being apart from him for so many times completely drifted his affection away from her?_


	8. Unfair

This is pointless. Why she even waited this late, she didn’t know. She stood up, turned the TV off and took her steps to their bedroom.

Their front door clicked open and in her husband came. Few buttons opened, necktie loose, and coat slumped on his shoulder. Relief flowed in her veins – thank goodness he’s safe. She stepped closer to him and... standing a meter away from him flipped a switch on her. He reeked of whiskey? Her brows furrowed out of confusion and fire was lighting up her chest – she waited for him while he had a drinking session of his own? He might have an explanation for this.

Enraged, stripped off of her rational state – all she felt when Jumin passed by her, as if she was invisible air. As much as she was so torn from the anger she was trying to control, her heart was being crushed and crumbled to pieces from the hurt he’s inflicting on her.

“Where were you? Do you even know what time it is?” She tried to sound as calm as she could.

His only response was a chuckle as he observed their dining table — uneaten food, table cloths, flower vase, and whatnot untidily placed on top. “I don’t remember purchasing that wine,” he pointed to the one Zen brought. He could manage to act normal but he clearly had too much to drink – whiskey was also the least of his options.

She looked at the wine and back at him, “Zen brought that here as a present. Answer the damn question, Jumin? Where were you? I was worried sick!” She was not aware of the tears welling up in her eyes.

“Of course, of course ZEN was here,” he scoffed as he slumped to their couch. 

“That’s for both of us! Why are you doing this? Jumin…” she couldn’t hold her cry anymore. “You…you did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Her shoulders dropped from the disappointment she felt.

“I only asked for your time. Do you have any idea how much I have yearned for your attention lately? Did you even notice? Did you even care?” She stopped to sob even more, “I don’t know why I always settle for the least you can give. ‘I’m sorry, MC. I’m so sorry, MC. I apologize, MC.’ why do I always need to be the one to adjust?”

This time, she was crying out loud, Jumin was silent not even looking at her.

“Do you want to hear something even more stupid,” she asked. “You know, sometimes I feel so jealous of Jaehee, she gets to be with you much more than I can. How foolish is that?”

“Jumin, why am I the only one who misses the other? Why…why are you being so unfair?” 

She heard him inhale a deep breath and chuckled, “Unfair, MC?” He stood to face her, “do you really want to talk about unfairness?” 

MC’s tear-flooded eyes were clouded then with confusion because of his question. She started to feel anxious upon seeing her husband’s enraged look written on his face. He marched to their shared bedroom with heavy footsteps. She stood dazed and confused at the same time and before she could even follow him, he was back gripping something on his hand so that his veins were visible. He threw the item to the floor just before her feet with a force so strong she jumped back. 

“DO YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN THAT?” He raised his voice to a level she hasn’t heard him voice out before. She picked the item on the floor again and her eyes widened when she recognized it – her contraceptive pills. Oh no, he must have misunderstood something.

“Jumin, please listen to me,” she cupped his face to make him listen to her.

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her hands away. “Do not touch me with those hands. Was _that_ a part of your scheme? What do you want from me, MC?”

She scoffed, this was all getting nowhere, she’s so angry and broken she could laugh. “So after all, you believe what people say about me, just because of this? Yes, I wanna talk about being unfair. It’s so unfair how you’d bring this up when this was all about you in the first place.”

His voice went back to his normal calm hiding the frustration behind, “and we can talk about my faults and not yours, MC?”

She shook her head in disbelief. “Clearly, we both cannot have a proper conversation tonight. Let’s cool our heads off then maybe we can talk.”

She stormed off to their room and Jumin sat on their couch – unable to believe the exchange he just had with his wife. He shouldn’t have drunk tonight. He said words he couldn’t take back. There is no way he believes what negative names people call her. If she wanted to take advantage of him, she could’ve done it a long time ago. He hurt her, and there is no way he could forgive himself. 

After a few minutes of cursing himself, he decided to follow her in their room. He doesn’t want to end the night like this. She doesn’t need to forgive him now, he just wants her tears to stop.

Just as he stood to go to their room, the door opened and MC went out, wearing a T-shirt and jeans. She had a large bag slung on her shoulder.

Is she…leaving?

“MC,” words didn’t come out this time, he didn’t know what to say. “Please, don’t.”

She brushed past of him. _No, don’t let him stop you._ She headed straight to the door and she felt strong hands turn her around.

“MC, please,” he pleaded but she pushed him off with her remaining strength.

“Leave me alone, Jumin. Isn’t this what you’re good at, leaving me—ugh! I don’t wanna argue anymore, please,” she paused, not pushing his hand away when he held her arm once more. “You know, I always thought that this penthouse is too big for the two of us, and Elizabeth. It’s so ironic when, I’m alone here, I feel so suffocated without you Jumin. Your presence alone could’ve resuscitated me, but you weren’t here. I need a break, please.” 

She turned to leave but Jumin stopped her once more.

“I can’t just let you leave. Please tell me where you’re going.” 

“I… don’t… know!” She struggled against him and successfully freed herself. “I swear to God Jumin, if you follow me or let Seven or Jaehee track me, I don’t know what I would do. Leave me alone.” 

And just like the mistakes he couldn’t stop himself from committing tonight, he couldn’t stop her from exiting their door to the elevator down to wherever she wanted to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too OOC. Jumin is an eloquent man after all so it was a bit of a challenge to make the argument as realistic while staying true to Jumin's personality.   
> 😫😫😫
> 
> If you have made it this far to this chapter, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!


	9. Aftermath

_JUMIN_

Jumin awoke from a terrible headache. As he squinted his eyes to scan the room, he realized he wasn’t in his room. He also felt the soreness of his whole body. Half right of his body hung from the couch whereas his head was leaning on the armrest. He clearly fell asleep in their living room. He was greeted by a soft purr on his leg and a soft meow from Elizabeth. Jumin slowly got up and petted her. Oh, he realized, he managed to take off his shoes at least, but the rest – miserable. His dress shirt was messily untucked on one side, his necktie loose, and his buttons open halfway. 

He pressed his temples as if it could provide him some sense. He got up with a blank mind. Recognizing his system needed a glass of water, he headed to the kitchen. _Why does it feel like time is so slow today?_ He only woke up literally seconds ago. _Did it really take this long to go to the kitchen from the living room? Why does he feel like a, what did Yoosung call it, a ‘zombie’ today?_ He drunk his glass of water.

“Good morning, Mr. Han. Should I clean up the dining table?” The voice of his housekeeper stirred him from his daze. _Hmm? The dining room?_ He glanced at the dining table and saw the mess it was. Instantly, it was as if a cold wave struck him along with the flashbacks of the previous night. He nodded at his housekeeper as he kept on recalling the events last night. MC… She… That was real? 

He dashed to their bedroom. It was empty – the wardrobe door open, her dress and shoes on the floor, a set of clothing for him neatly lain on the bed. He checked the bathroom – she wasn’t there. He checked the other bedrooms and his whole penthouse, which seemed like a maze, but she wasn’t in sight.

When he could finally locate his phone, he tapped the screen to call her. Only then, he realized, he got to really check his phone since yesterday afternoon. He had tons of messages, missed calls, and voice messages from her: reminding him about their dinner, informing him she was almost done. Then the messages changed to her worrying where he was, or if he was okay. The last message practically begged him to give her a call.

Imitating her attempts to reach him, he did the same – called her countless times, sent her text messages, and sent her audio messages begging her to call him. Just like what he did to her last night, she also ignored him. 

He stared at his phone when he couldn’t come up with anything in his mind anymore. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn’t checked the RFA messenger yet. As expected, there were messages from her. The last message she sent broke his whole being: 

_“Did I do something to disappoint you this much?”_

He didn’t know what he could break first, his phone in his grasp, or his head from his own foolishness.

He tapped his phone to call Luciel. _“I swear to God Jumin, if you follow me or let Seven or Jaehee track me, I don’t know what I would do,_ ” her voiced echoed in his head.

What has he done? What’s he supposed to do now?

~~~

_MC_

The moment MC stepped out of the premises of her husband’s building and took a cab, she had no idea what to do next. When the driver asked her where to go, she wanted to ask him the question back but she just told him to go to the bus station. It was almost 2:00 AM and if she were lucky, buses were more feasible than trains at this time. She was only thinking of one thing, _I want to be away!_

On the way to the station, she remembered the countryside she had been to when she was in college. If her memory still serves her right at the moment, she hasn’t mentioned that place to Jumin at all. To that countryside it is then.

It was a 3-hour trip so when she got to the place, she was extremely tired – physically, mentally, and emotionally. MC found some humble lodgings — one-bedroom apartment with living room, kitchen, and dining table enough for her — something she was used to before moving to the penthouse. While she was having some payment transactions, she made sure she used her personal account and so her mind drifted back to the words Jumin uttered.

_“Was that a part of your scheme? What do you want from me, MC?”_ Of all ways he could hurt her, those words crushed her heart totally. She shook her own mind from her own daze trying to convince herself she’d stop thinking just for a few seconds.

The second MC dove to the bed, fatigue completely overtook her and dragged her to a deep slumber.

When she woke up, it was already past 3 in the afternoon and she has never felt so miserably wrecked before. Alone and very lonely. There’s no way she can forget. There’s no way she can stop her tears no matter how much she wipes them away. 

Now, she could recall her foggy memories as she woke up from her slumber on the couch. His hands caressing her face, smiling down on her with the smile he only showed to her. His strong arms gently carrying her to their bedroom as he whispered sweet murmurs to her ear. When she'd wake up at dawn to see her husband lying beside her still in his work clothes, arm tucked under his head, he obviously stared at her while she was asleep. 

She was too selfish. How could she not see how much he tried his best to be with her? How lonely he could have been to leave and arrive with her asleep. She took pride that she was the person who understood Jumin the most – and yet, she failed immeasurably. Jumin gave her everything and all she did was take and take but she still wanted to possess more. 

In the state that she’s in, breath short from the sobs he couldn't stop, after all the things they’ve said, she still yearns for Jumin and Jumin alone. Instead of recalling the events from the hours ago, his smile flashed in her mind. The brighter he smiles, the more pain it inflicted in her heart. She has ruined his smile all because of her own selfishness. Now, she’s too scared. 

_What if Jumin has come to his senses and doesn’t want me anymore?_

No, there is no way she could face that. This was why she never answered his calls, didn’t read and listen to his messages – what if he wanted to put an end to everything? Can she willingly give him his freedom? Will she, after being so selfish, risk his own happiness just for her own sake? How did it come to this?

What has she done? What’s she supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to write the part where they make-up but it seemed off with the flow of the story. Hence, this chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


	10. Linked Souls

Four days – how he survived without hearing about her, he had not a single idea. He wants to give her all the time she wants until she’d forgive him but to sit still was a very taxing challenge for him. He had summoned his executives for a meeting to drop some projects and partnerships but as the executives discussed among themselves the pros and cons, his mind drifted somewhere else. He wrapped up the meeting affirming his decision was final.

“What’s next on my schedule, Ms. Kang?” He asked Jaehee as he slouched on his chair in his office. “That’s about it for today, Mr.Han,” Jaehee answered with a careful pause. “I apologize if I had done something without your consent but I didn’t fill your schedule today, or for the whole week. I assumed you wanted to call it a day earlier.” 

Jumin gave Jaehee a surprised look, “so you have found out, I believe? Has she reached out to you?” He let his defense down now that he knew Jaehee was not oblivious to what was happening.

“I regret to say this but I haven’t heard from her either. I just knew something was off when both of you haven’t logged in to the messenger lately and she has ignored my calls or messages. I concluded that both of you were not in good terms when her email replies were automated, and well, you’ve been keeping yourself very busy lately, sir. The others haven’t heard from her either, but we have all agreed to mind our own businesses. However, Mr. Han, if we can do something to help, please let us know.”

Jumin could only nod. It’s fascinating how MC was always right about their friends, she once said that they were an unusual group of individuals but sometimes they all share a single brain cell. He never did comprehend what she meant by that, but now, he thinks he does. He cannot conceal anything from them.

“You all have my gratitude, Jaehee. I’ll keep your offer in mind.”

Later that night, his resolve slowly crept into his whole system as he gazed through the window that stretched from roof to floor in his penthouse. He dialed a contact on his phone and after a few rings, they answered.

“Zen.”

_“You better have a sensible reason for distracting my rehearsals, Cat Freak. My time is also very expensive.”_

“Is she staying with you?” He could hear Zen’s deep breath.

_“Listen here, trust fund kid…”_

“I’d be very much relieved to hear she’s with you. Not only that I’m certain you’d take care of her but your place is also decent enough to provide her comfort.” Now he could hear Zen’s choked words, clearly not expecting what he said. Zen cleared his throat.

_“W-well, Mr. Han, she’s not. I haven’t heard from her either. So you better find her or I’ll…”_

“I heard stress can cause hair fall. You wouldn’t want that horse mane of yours to severely fall.”

_“Shut up! Your words are cursed they might actually fall...”_

“I wholeheartedly take it back.”

_“Good…”_

“My horses’ mane are much prettier than your mess of a head. I didn’t mean to insult my stallions.”

Before Zen could retort, he dropped the call. He shook his head and unaware of his own reactions, he smiled again for the first time. He scrolled though his contacts again and called someone.

“Luciel, I need you to do something.” 

Seven sighed too exaggeratedly. _“Dude, I was starting to lose hope in humanity here. I thought you’d never call I almost dropped a bomb in your penthouse with her location details.”_

“What?”

_“In the Book of Luciel, it said: ‘Call God Seven, and he will answer.’ Now you can check your email. As a reward, I just need you to sign my marriage contract with Elly.”_

“I am once again indebted to you, Luciel. But her name is not Elly and there is no way your delusions are happening! Also, I think this _God Seven_ is nothing but a bogus scheme. Gods give rewards, not ask them.” 

He dropped the call and checked his email. All he needed to do was just to dash to her location. He’s going to risk it – all or nothing.

~~~ 

It was refreshing how distracting this place was for her. It was a little after noon, but the wind was perfect. She sat on the ground hugging her knees under a tree looking beyond the horizon. She wanted to cool her mind down – and it completely has. She wanted to forget, but this place allowed her to remember why she shouldn’t forget. The only thing that was stopping her from running back to the penthouse was the fear. Her fear that Jumin wouldn’t welcome her in his home nor in his arms any longer. After all, she’s been in this place for five days but he still hasn’t come for her. Who was she fooling? Of course she wants him to find and get her. 

“How was your lunch?” Mrs. Choi, a 40-year old friendly local who has been voluntarily taking care of her since her second day here sat beside her on her right.

“It was great, Mrs. Choi. Thank you, as always. I’ll cook for you next time,” she warmly smiled at her.

Mrs. Choi sighed, “What actually happened?” MC turned to her not clearly understanding her question. The woman looked at her ring on her wedding finger. “You’re not here for a vacation, I can at least tell.”

MC untangled her arms from herself and looked at her hand. She gave the woman a weak smile. “I ran away, not just literally. I ran away because I was a coward, I guess. Now, I don’t know if I still have a place to go back to. He usually chases after me, Mrs. Choi, he always did. I got too spoiled and now that he didn’t, I’m so scared to face him even more.”

“I hope you won’t mind this old woman giving you some advice. You will not find your answers under this tree. You’re still young, you’re still fated to make mistakes with your other half. This is not a challenge to detach you from each other, in fact your souls are holding on ever tightly to each other at this point.” Mrs. Choi winked at MC who was muted with tears from the woman’s words. Having said what she wanted, Mrs. Choi stood up to head home. “Come to my house for dinner later, dear.”

Mrs. Choi was right, she hopes she was right about their souls. It gave her the courage she was looking for to go back to her love and correct the mistakes she had done. She also pulled herself up and headed to her space resolved to go back to the penthouse as soon as she could.

While she was packing her things, her anxieties slowing her motions once more, she felt familiar pair of strong but gentle arms wrap around her waist. Soft waves of black caress her right cheek as a familiar natural scent mixed with her favorite perfume scent overwhelmed her senses. She felt a deep intake of breath on her neck that could have sucked her whole existence. She turned her head to look at her welcomed attacker, “Jumin, how did you…” she couldn’t even finish her question when his soft yet hungry lips took hers as he countlessly whispered her name. 

“MC, my MC,” Jumin uttered as he moved his kisses down to her neck. Who was she to deny this affection she has desperately desired from him? To hell with words, she thought as she unwrapped him from his clothes as quick as she could and before she could even properly comprehend what was going on, she was also bare as the day she was born, her back flat on the bed, legs spread, and her core begging for attention. Her lover was obviously as hungry as she was as he rushed his kisses from her collarbone down to her heat. He didn’t waste a single second and gave her a flat lick from her entrance up to her sensitive spot which made her arch her back and moan out the pleasure she felt. When he pushed his tongue inside her, sparks exploded right before her eyes. But still, it wasn’t enough. She needs him, now! She cupped his face to silently command him to her – to which he obliged with the smile she loved on him. He planted his knees to the mattress to position himself on her entrance. He held her stomach to still her from her writhing beneath him. When he teased her with his member, she swore she could die from the sensation.

“Inside me…now…please,” she couldn’t help but beg. 

There he was with his lustful smile again. She might really die anytime now. He slowly pushed his tip into her and with one quick thrust, he was fully inside her. 

The pleasure was too much it made her gasp as she sat up to meet her lover’s lips.

Only, she was alone sitting on her bed and fully clothed at that. Her beads of sweat cooling as it met air but her core burned from the dream she realized she had. She fell asleep while she was dillydallying while packing her things earlier. She covered her face with her own hands, too ashamed of herself for being so desperate. The dream was too realistic that she could still feel her own arousal. She calmed herself from the frustration she brought upon herself. She has to calm down, as she was not the type to touch herself – not that it would help anyway.

Once her breath has started to steady and her sweat dried, she became aware of her surroundings – her room was dimmed by the dusk blanketing the outside. Dinner, she had to prepare dinner and any minute now, Mrs. Choi would come knocking on her door for dinner.

She got up and went to her kitchen giving herself a mental kick. While she was preparing her meal, she really couldn’t get her mind off of her dream. It was too real, if only it were real, but she’s too ashamed of herself, still.

Her instincts about Mrs. Choi knocking on her door were right as she was startled from her daze by the kind woman’s hasty knock on her door calling her name. She rushed to the door. “Mrs. Choi, I’m not done yet,” she uttered before she could even open her door. 

“I’m sorry, could you please wait for a few minutes?” She peered through her door to acknowledge the woman’s presence.

“This is her room,” the woman said, obviously not paying her any attention. 

The room immediately ran out of oxygen and filled with fire and ice when her eyes followed the direction Mrs. Choi was looking at, or rather, the person she was talking to…

…the man of her dreams, Jumin Han.


	11. Devotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are down with the final chapter. I would like to thank all those who left a comment, kudos, and just... All of you who read this work until now. You have all motivated my procrastinating ass.
> 
> I think this chapter is also longer compared to the previous ones. It's the last one, after all. I hope you enjoy it.

“Now, now. It’s best I leave you two before my husband burns our dinner, or much worse, our house.” Mrs. Choi broke the silence that permeated the room. When the woman took her steps to leave, MC’s mind panicked – not just from the uncertainty of what to do but also from the gaze Jumin gave her. It was one she could not read.

“P-please come… come in,” she stuttered as she turned and moved away from the door giving herself another mental kick. _Why do you sound like you’re talking to a stranger?! Jumin’s here!_ Her train of thought were all jumbled up but there’s just one thing she’d like to do.

She heard the door behind her close. 

No, it’s a terrible idea. What if he’s not here to make amends? She argued with herself unaware of the fact that she physically stopped moving.

  
“MC,” Jumin uttered her name probably with too much caution it almost sounded like a whisper. In her own fantasy, however, she heard her name leave his lips with so much love.

Oh heavens, her name on his lips – how terribly she missed him. _Damn it,_ she cursed herself as she turned around and clung to her husband’s neck as she pulled him down to convey how much she missed him with her lips. It instantly felt like time has stopped along with the beat of her heart. She slowly pulled away from him and as she did, her anxiety also slowly crept in as their eyes glued to each other. 

_Did he hate it?_

Jumin wondered why her eyes were suddenly clouded with panic and before she could utter an apology, he cupped her face captured her lips once more. He returned her kiss with more passion. This was not what he expected but this was far more to his preference than what he had imagined. 

“MC, I’m so sorry,” he whispered in between breaths as their kiss became more heated and he thought he heard MC whimper in his lips. 

MC broke their kiss once more and sealed his lips with her thumb, “sshh… Can we talk later, please? I need you so bad right now,” she practically begged him. She didn’t care anymore. She’s so desperate her tears might fall any moment now.

Without breaking their eye contact, Jumin took her hand and kissed her palm. The next thing she was aware of, was her back hitting the door. 

“If that’s what my princess wants,” Jumin replied before he kissed her lips and moved to give attention to her neck with open-mouthed kisses.

However, it felt as if a bucket of ice has been poured on her. What _she_ wants. It’s always about what she wants. She gently pushed her husband away and cupped his face to get his attention, “I don’t want to do something you don’t want to, Jumin.” They were both panting for air and MC thought it was still not too late to stop.

Jumin could not find the words to properly express his thoughts. How can she think this is against his will? How can he convince her it’s the otherwise? As a prestigious businessperson, persuasion was an easy task but this woman, she always managed to leave him tongue-tied. 

Since Jumin could not articulate his own desires and emotions, the next thing MC felt was her feet leaving the floor as Jumin wrapped her legs around his hips. MC choked her own breath when Jumin ground his clothed arousal to hers. She gripped his shoulders leaving herself to his mercy and she let her dominate their kiss. She felt too good for this to be true – but it was. This was no dream. 

Jumin always took his time when they made love to make sure she receives the attention she deserves, but at this moment, if he kept things slow, the frustration might combust her. Yet she reminded herself with the little coherent thought she has left that this wasn’t just about her. Hence, she rested her head on his shoulder while she chanted his name over and over again, eager to receive what he's willing to give.

Except, it wasn’t just her who was getting impatient.

“Hold on to me, love,” Jumin guided her arms around his neck as he kissed her forehead. Afterwards, she could hear the sound of his belt unbuckling, felt his gentle hands bunch the hem of her sundress to her hips. She gasped from the anticipation when she felt Jumin’s fingers brush her entrance as he moved her underwear to the side. She felt his member touch her burning center and with one slow push, they were finally united as one. She wasn't sure which made her dizzy, the feeling of Jumin being inside her, or when she bumped her head to the door as she gasped for air. She was sure, however, that if she ecstatically ran out of breath tonight, it was because of Jumin's merciless thrusts. 

The room was silent except for the moans, whimpers, and the whispers of their names they exchanged. They couldn’t get enough of each other but they both won’t last long either – it has been a while for both of them, as well. Their breaths quickened and Jumin’s thrusts became ragged signaling his incoming release. He slowed his pace and made an attempt to withdraw himself from MC.

“No! Please… don’t,” MC tightened her legs around him squeezing him back in. 

“But… you're not protected, my love.” Jumin managed to say albeit breathless.

“It’s okay… I’m okay… Trust me… please,” MC breathed, assuring Jumin with her smile.

There is just something enchanting when their eyes lock – as though the invisible thread that has bound them together constricts them even further. It fills their nonexistent gap with love, acceptance, and trust – so sturdy that they would not yield inconsequentially. 

They only had to break from each other’s gaze to kiss and embrace as they both reached their high. Jumin held MC as she trembled, but it didn't threaten her. His arms around her ensured her. Who knew it was going to be this simple and complicated at the same time? 

Drenched in sweat, catching their breaths, they stayed connected. As they both start to be grounded back to their surroundings, Jumin cupped her face to give her another kiss.

“Would you resent me if I told you it wasn’t enough, my love?” Jumin asked with a smile plastered to his face.

_What a devious man. He knows the answer to that._ MC chuckled and kissed him back. “Bedroom’s over there,” she pointed and Jumin took his careful strides.

The _sequel_ , however, was nowhere close to rushed. Under the sheets, they took their time to taste – one way _and_ another – and strip each other. It was languid with passion conveying what they couldn’t with words. As they neared their release, instead of her name, Jumin chanted words of apology in her ears with each thrust he gave. It brought tears to MC’s eyes not because of hurt but because of the recognition that, with all the love for this man that has filled her heart, she still has a room as vast as the universe to love him more. 

“I love you so much, Jumin” she silenced his apologies with her affection and it was all it took to reach their nirvana as Jumin kissed her tears away.

Still on top of her, supporting his weight with his elbow, Jumin detached himself from MC as they shared lazy kisses while MC gently ran her hands on his back. Finally, he just rested his forehead on hers, both of their eyes closed, breathing each other in, embracing the silence that comforted them both. 

“How did you get here?” MC asked, having the idea of how he found her. 

Jumin slumped his weight on her, his head resting on the crook of her neck, surprising MC a bit. They both caressed whatever skin they could. MC returned her stare at the ceiling. 

“I officially declare my dislike of trains. And buses, too. Yoosung’s instructions were basically useless as well. I’ve heard Korea’s transportation system was one of the most convenient in the world, but they’re so complicated I strongly disagree,” he murmured on her neck. 

Now, MC was completely surprised. Jumin was also nagging, which meant he really was frustrated – but still very cute. She turned her head in an attempt to look at Jumin, “you commuted all the way here? Why?” Seriously, she was very astonished, she couldn’t help but laugh.

He raised himself on his elbow again to properly look at her, “I already disobeyed you by asking Luciel for your location. I thought, I could at least make an effort to reach you.”

MC’s heart melted, there was no other way to describe it. She wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. Jumin shifted them both so they could cuddle each other. He enclosed her in his arms and she stole kisses on his chest. 

“I’m sorry, MC,” he apologized once more and she thought it was no longer necessary but, she needs to listen to whatever he has to say. They have to listen to each other. She kissed his skin once more.

“I’m listening,” she whispered. 

“I assumed I could manage everything, as I always have. My duties to the company, to our organization… My responsibilities as your husband. I have become so acquisitive and blinded by my accomplishments thinking it could please everyone – especially you. The worst of it all, I have neglected you beyond my selfish assumption that you were ready for such a heavy responsibility of building a family with me. I cannot take back the pain I have inflicted you. I have failed you, my love, and I only ask you give me a chance to correct my faults.”

MC exhaled a breath she didn’t know she held, “not that it even matters anymore but I accept your apology, my love,” she nuzzled his neck, “and I hope you accept mine. For my selfishness… For my failure to support you as your wife… And… I had no intentions of hiding anything from you, I just didn’t have the opportunity to tell you and… I was too scared.” 

Jumin stirred so they both looked at each other’s eyes. “Scared of what, my love?” Jumin finally asked. MC tucked her face under his chin once more, hiding her foolishness from him.

“That if I told you about it, you’d change your mind about me. I’m sorry, I should have had more faith in you. It wasn’t just that, I was too scared of the responsibility. I have never doubted you as a parent, not once, but as for myself…” she buried herself even further, “…I was unsure. I wasn’t so ready.”

“But today, we…” he recalled their unprotected love making.

She sighed and smiled on his skin, “being alone here, I realized a lot of things – especially about myself. I realized why I was so scared – because I forgot I had you. I only looked at myself and failed to think you’re part of me, too.” She finally raised her head and looked at him, “upon realizing that, I was even more scared of not being with you. The only thing that stopped me from returning to you was my fear that you would not want me anymore. I was so scared imagining a life so alone and I don’t want that, Jumin, so I hope you forgive me. I hope you still want to build a family with me.”

Jumin’s heart was enkindled by MC’s words. He could only process his love for her and nothing else, “I’ll have you know, nothing can change my mind about you, MC. My love for you only grows and it won’t stop. There’s nothing to forgive, my love. You’re the only person I don’t want to lose.”

There were too many words they couldn’t accurately verbalize, words they properly rehearsed which have completely abandoned them now, so they communicated using their lips with a fervent kiss. It was heated but this time, only with so much affection and devoid of any amatory lust. This was the best way for their hearts to interconnect when words failed them.

“I love you so much, my angel.”

“I love you just as much, my Jumin.”

When they completely broke their kiss, MC gently pushed him away to get up. 

“Now, why don’t we take a shower so I can properly introduce you to my neighbors over dinner? They might have finished eating but I still don’t want to leave a bad impression. Bad impression is bad for business, Mr. Han.” She stood and busied herself with wearing her robes.

“Oh, we also need to plan how to compensate our friends, Mister–” she halted when she saw him still in the bed looking at her with a melancholic expression. “What’s wrong?”

He stood and paced in front of her, kissing her shoulder, “I barely survived without you by my side, MC. I hope it will not happen again. I don’t want such misunderstanding again.”

MC playfully rolled her eyes and giggled. She wrapped his lower half with a towel. She then squeezed her husband’s cheeks with her hand making his lips pout. “Jumin, I’m going to be stuck with you…” she bent her neck sideways and playfully pouted her lips while she considered something, “…hmm, probably with a son and a daughter, and that’s for the rest of my life, so I don’t think it’s gonna be our last argument. I want to make more mistakes with you, Jumin, to better improve ourselves. So… we can at least make a promise to each other. That we will go through with it together, like how we have gone through it now, that we will listen to each other no matter what. I promise you.”

She wanted to look as serious as she felt but Jumin’s squished face was too adorable she couldn’t contain her smile. 

“I _promish_ ,” he mumbled in her grasp.

“It’s a deal, then,” she kissed his pouted lips and took her steps to the bathroom, Jumin following her only with his infatuated gaze. “Oh yeah,” she halted before she could reach the bathroom door, “only two, okay? I don’t think I can manage three.” She entered the bathroom with her hips swayed overdramatically.

First, he was confused. Then, he smiled as he realized she was talking about having children. A son and a daughter, she mentioned. It’s exactly what he desired. 

“I have to strive to make the first one, then.” 

He followed her to the bathroom and closed the door. After a few seconds, MC’s laughter and squeals could be heard from the room, probably from Jumin tickling her… _and probably something else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at endings but I hope it was acceptable. Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
